


Deflowered

by IHaveNoLegs



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Blood Play, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Knife Play, a bit of fat shaming, sadistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNoLegs/pseuds/IHaveNoLegs
Summary: Henry Bowers corners you, alone in the woods.





	1. Chapter 1

Cold wind bit at you, pulling your coat closer and turning up your music. Trying to forget about the whole world and focus on your steps hitting the cracked concrete. A wave of smoke flows over you and a pair of rough hands grab onto your waist, pulling you from the ground and throwing you into the dark woods. You scream all the way until you hit the hard leaf coated floor. Blood was leaking from your cheek from where you were hit with a branch. A stinging pain forms from your elbow, a hole appeared where you had cut it. A pair of feet come running up to you, you try to crawl away from it but the figure pulls you back.   
Looking up your breath is taken away by the sight of Henry Bowers. You had heard all about Henry and his gang, how they were all psycho sadist. You try to stand up and run but Henry grabs you and forces you back down onto your knees. Henry laughs at your attempted to escape. He unzips his pants and takes out his thick dick. Realizing what he’s wanting you to do you try to plead with him, “Please don’t make me Henry, please! I’ll do all your homework for the rest of the year, I’ll give you all my money!” Henry just smirks down at you, “Bite and I’ll fucking kill you”. He shoves his cock down your throat, choking you.   
“Look up at me”, Henry states. You do, Henry taunts you with his knife. You try to pull off of him in a need of oxygen, he just holds you longer. You think you're about to pass out by the time he lets go of you. Vomiting all over the ground you try to breathe properly, snot starts to spill from your noses. Henry doesn't care and just shoves your head back down. Leaving you there for a moment before beginning to fuckface you. Your throat burns with each thrust and tears fall down your wind-burned cheeks. He finally lets go of you, a string of saliva connecting your lips to his dick. Your throat feels like it’s on fire, spit covering your chin.   
Henry shoves you down onto your back. You try to fight him again. Henry grabs your small fragile wrists and holds them above your head. He takes out his dirty bandana from his pocket and tries them together. “God, you look beautiful like this”, You turn away from him as a blush creeps up your cheeks. Henry straddles your waist and holds his knife firmly in his hand. You gulp as he cuts your shirt off, the cold metal touching your stomach and sending shivers up your spine. You try to beg him again to stop, “Henry please, I’ll do anything other than this!” Henry just continues to laugh, “But I don’t want anything else. All I want right now is a quick fuck”. You begin to cry more and try to scream for help. Henry just shoves a piece of your ripped up shirt into your reddened and spit coated mouth. Henry takes his knife and cuts off your pants, you try to kick him. He cuts you deep in the thigh, making you let out a muffled scream.   
Henry runs his knife up and down your stomach, you flinch when he presses down. He proceeds to carve a messy H into your stomach followed by the rest of the letters in his name. You scream at how deeply he’s cutting you. Blood spills from the cuts and runs down your legs. Henry gives you a sadistic smile. You cry some more as he presses his nail into the H. He runs his hands up and down your body, “You know, you’d be even hotter if you lost some weight”. You wince at his comment.   
Henry slides back up your body and cuts off your bra. He grabs at your boobs harshly and squeezes your nipples hard. He plays with them for a bit then bites down into one of them, leaving a large, bleeding bite hard. More tears escape your reddened eyes as he cuts your panties off. Looking like he wanted to devour and shred you to pieces. He takes his knife and leaves another cut on your thighs, lapping up the blood that leaked from them, “Fuck, you taste good!” blood drips off of his hairless chin. He spits his blood saliva onto you. Shivering as he ran his dick up and down your entrance.   
Henry shoved himself inside of you, you scream and cry harder. He thrusts back and forth roughly, blood leaves your entrance. Henry chuckles, “Aww, you're a little virgin. Here, let me go slower for you babe”. He moves faster and you feel like you’re being ripped in half, your mouth stays in an o shape as screams leave it. Henry thrusts harder and deeper and you know you won’t be able to walk tomorrow. A few more thrusts and he’s coming deep in you, filling you up with cum. As he takes himself out a path of seaman comes with it. Henry tucks himself away and kicks you hard in the ribs. Untying his bandana from your wrists and walking away like he happened just fucked and abused some innocent person. You watch him go, making sure he’s a good distance away before crying your eyes out from what he's just done to you.  
Henry damaged you, deflowered you, and left you there in the middle of nowhere. The sky was darkening and soon you could barely make out where anything was. You tried to get up but a shot of pain shoots through you. Falling back to the ground you just sit there and cry, alone in the cold darkness.


	2. Patrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick finds you out in the woods and takes you home. It's fluff.

Shivers run up and down your spine, you cuddled up closer to yourself. The moonlight landing down on your skin, turning it a ghostly blue. You looked around, startled by the sound of crunching leaves. “What are you doing out here all by yourself Baby?” Dark eyes met yours. You crawled away from the figure until your back hit the bark of a tree. “Calm down Baby, I’m not going to hurt you,” You’d recognize that voice anywhere, Patrick Hockstetter. “Please don’t hurt me Patrick,” You begged him. Patrick smiled down at you and came closer. You turned away from him, not wanting to meet the eyes of your murder.   
You’re mildly surprised when a soft, warm fabric is draped around you. You look up at Patrick’s handsome face, “You’re naked, and cold,” He holds you close to his chest as he picks you up bridal style. Knowing what Patrick is and what he’s capable of doing you’re frightened by where he’s taking you, but at the same time you feel as though you have given up. You’re in to much pain to fight. As you’re carried out of the woods you look back at them, the darkness almost hypnotizing, and for a second you swear you saw a large pair of yellow eyes.   
You close your eyes and hold on tighter to Patrick, he smells of cigarettes and sweat. You feel him hold your head down gently as he continues to walk. You can barely keep your eyes open from the darkness. You decide to just rest and close them, you’ll be resting forever in a bit so why not get started?  
“Babe. Baby, wake up Lovely”, a soft voice whispered in your ear. Slowly opening your eyes you’re greeted with a smiling Patrick right by your face, scaring you slightly as you realize you’re not dead yet. “Patrick, where am I?” you question him. “Home”, He answers, still smiling down at you. But what he’s telling you is a lie, you’re not home. Which means your in Patrick’s home. Sighing you drop your head back down on his comforter. “Hey, don’t worry, Sugar”, He tries to comfort you. Patrick sits down beside you and stares at you hard, “C’mon, let's get you cleaned up”. He grabs your hands and tries to pulls you up, “Ow, Patrick I can’t”, You whine. He just picks you back up in his arms and carries you to the bathroom.   
Turning on the lights and setting you on the counter, he starts a bath. “What the hell even happened to you, Dollface?” Patrick traces the stains left behind by tears. You push his hand away, “I don’t want to talk about it”. He nods and looks back at the bath. “How do you like it?” It takes you a second to hear his question. “I like my baths hot”, you answer.   
“Alright, baths ready”, Patrick says while pouring in the last of the bubbles. He helps you take off his coat, “Henry. I knew it”, You feel embarrassed as he continues to look over your body, every cut and bruise left behind by Henry. You try to cover yourself up but Patrick pulls your arms away. “Stop trying to hide yourself, you’re beautiful Baby,” He plants a small kiss on your reddened cheek. A blush begins to gather on them, making them an even darker red.   
He laughs at how cute you are and helps you in the tub. Your cuts burn as the hot water touches them, the water becomes a light red once you're fully in it. Patrick’s still staring at you, “You’re so gorgeous, I knew you were beautiful from the first day”, he sits on the edge of the tub. ‘You’re so delicate and fragile”, He takes a clean washcloth cleans your cuts. “Perfect, completely perfect”, Patrick whispers under his breath. You smile at him and glance back down at the tub.   
Once you’re all clean Patrick helps you out of the now cold tub, pulling the drain you watch as the water leaves and turns into a mini tornado. Turning off the lights he sets you back on his bed. He leaves you to get some clothes, “Here you go, Dollface”, He helps you dress. Your stomach rumbles as you pull on his loose fitting boxers on. Smiling his signature Cheshire grin at the sound he kisses your forehead, “Like poptarts?” You nod and he leaves the small room to receive one. He hands you a package of your favorite kind, you give him the second one and rest your head on his shoulder. You spend the rest of the night curled up next to him, knowing it was all probably just a trick, you couldn't help but feel safe around him. You close your eyes and curled up closer to his chest, sharing each other's warmth. The soft beating of his heart putting you to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ??? Request if you want


	3. I'm sorry this is awful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Patrick FuCk you... yeaH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks really bad but I already wrote it.

“Oh my god, Henry!” The blonde mullet boy roughly grabs your arm and drags you down the hall. The lights turning on at the activity, he picks you up and throws you over his broad shoulders. You scratch your nails down his back and yell for anyone. It’s no use though because no one’s there to help you, the only people present in the hallway is you and Henry. You scream louder but still no one comes, Henry’s tired of your screaming and tries to shove his finger into your mouth. You bite the tips of his fingers, daring the others to come close to your mouth. Henry smacks your , causing you to yelp. He shoves his fingers in your mouth and shoves you against a locker. Your head banges against the metal and leaves you dizzy.   
Patrick was supposed to be coming to pick you up any second, he was your last hope of survival from this psychopath. Henry grabs both of your wrists and ties them together with a familiar cloth, he forces you onto your knees, then he jerks your head over to his clothes crotch. Taking a harsh grab of your hair he shoves your face into the jagged fabric. You gag on his smell of cigarettes and muskeyness.   
Henry unzips his jeans and flashbacks of last night float back into your head. He takes out his half erect peinis and rubs the pre-cum on your tightly closed lips. Your expression makes Henry let out a small laugh. “Stop that now baby,” He cups your cheek and runs a dry finger down a day-old cut, squirming when he pushed down slightly. “Now open up and be a good whore.” You keep your mouth shut and wish desperately for Patrick to rush in any moment. Henry slaps you hard across the cheek and wraps a hand around your throat. You gasp and struggle for breath, starting to lose consensus from his firm grasp.   
Thoughts of death pass through your head, but then you see him. The sadist everyone warned you about, Patrick. Just seeing him brought some life back in you. But once Patrick comes closer you see he has a smirk plastered on his face. Something shiny glints from the lights in his hand, a sharp pointed object. A smile spreads across your face, you can’t wait to see Henry get the shit beat out of him.   
“What took you so long?” Henry asks the other boy. Patrick just shakes his head and looks down at you, you must look so small and fragile. “Whatever”, Henry comments and shoves your open mouth onto his leaking cock. You gag on the sudden movement and look over to Patrick, he smiles down at you. Why isn't he helping you? You don’t have time to ponder this question because Henry starts to thrust deep and hard into your throat, creating the same burning sensation as last time. A lone tear escape from your eye, you don’t even think you can cry anymore. You look back at Patrick and continued to stare into each other's eyes. Your eyes travel lower to find that he has his dick out and is rubbing it to a slow pace. Starting to understand what this is a wave of shame and embarrassment comes over you. Patrick tricked you, he earned your trust and betrayed you. Now you’re going to be used and abused again.   
“Henry let me get some!” Patrick pushes Henry out of the way and shoves himself between your chapped spit covered lips. Patrick trust even harder and rougher than Henry, spit begins to dribble out of your mouth. A hand grab your ass and forces you down onto your hands and knees. Patrick removes himself from your hot mouth and sets down onto his knees. Giving you a breath before slamming back down your throat. Henry runs his cold hands down your hips and thighs, he pulls back and slaps your ass harder than last time. You let out a little yelp as he slaps the other cheek.   
Henry rips off your jeans in one smooth movement. He runs his hands down the smooth skin, grabbing it and watching as the flesh bounces. The blonde digs his nails into the untouched skin and smirks when he leaves red marks. Henry smacks the now abused flesh a few more times, you moan out in a mixture of pain and pleasure but it comes out muffled. With each muffled moan Patrick lets out a small sob himself.   
Henry punches Patrick in the shoulder, “Knife,” Henry commands. Patrick reaches into his back pocket and hands him the sharp metal. Goosebumps run up your arms from the thoughts of what Henry will do with the knife.   
Tearing your underwear from your body Henry takes the knife and runs the cold blade over your bare buttocks. A string of muffled moans escape your full mouth as the flesh is cut. A crimson color blossoms from the cuts and drip down your thighs to the floor. A few tears leave your eyes, Patrick slows down his thrusts to watch Henry. You hear the sound of the metal landing on the ground and feel slightly relieved. Henry grids the inside of your cheeks and spreads them apart. He spits on your hole and it drips down to your sex. Patrick throbs in your mouth as Henry spits on you again.   
Henry’s head rubs up and down your entrance and pushes inside. He slides in gently and stays still for a few seconds before moving painfully slow. You hate to admit it but it feels kinda nice. Patrick tilts your head up so your eyes meet. Henry begins to trust, keeping a slow pace. You hear him let out pants and blush a the fact that you’re the cause of it. Patrick notices and smiles down at you. Henry presses his chest to your back and speeds up, he rests his head on your shoulder and closes his eyes. “Fuck, your so tight,” He keeps whispering in your ear. Henry hits a sweet spot and you let out a moan, both of the boys stare at you in surprise. Their eyes on you make you blush harder. Henry gets a few more good thrusts in before he pulls out and nods to Patrick. Patrick pulls out of your mouth and moves behind you while Henry moves back up to your face.   
Patrick flips you over onto your back and smiles at the name cut into your stomach. “Now it’s my turn to mark you”, Patrick laughs slightly. Bending down and attacking your neck, leaving bite marks and hickeys everywhere. “Patrick,” You moan out as he continues to mark you. Patrick pulls away from your neck and leaves a tender kiss on your cheek. Moving back down your body Patrick pushes in hard, making you gasp. Henry hits you in the face with his dick, you take it in your hands and begin to rub it at a semi-fast pace. Patrick trusts fast into you, making you let out short moans. He speed up with each noise you create, Henry begins to moan louder. Soon the blonde is spilling his seed all over your face. Patrick continues to thrust deep and fast, he pulls out of you and cums on your stomach. Patrick’s face is all flustered and tinted. You reach up and kiss him on the lips, he bites down on your bruised lip and shoves his tongue in you mouth. You grab a hand-full of his hair and smush his face closer to yours. Henry comes up behind you and wraps an arm around your waist. You pull back from Patrick and snuggle up to Henry.   
Patrick helps you dress while Henry holds you up so you don’t fall. You don’t know how to feel right now, you're extremely angry but at the same time you kinda like it. Everyone’s going to think you’re a freak when they find out you’re dating Henry Bowers and Patrick Hockstetter. Dating? What even are you guys? You have no clue but shove it to the back of your mind for now and just enjoy Henry holding you.


	4. ThE wAlK hOmE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry walks you home.

“Ow! Henry, not so hard”, he ignores you and bites down twice as hard, drawing blood. Henry licks up the crimson and tries to kiss you. “Ew! Stop”, you playfully punch him. “C’mon, have a taste”, Henry compels. Giving in you plant a kiss on his chapped lips, Henry grabs a handful of your soft hair to keep you from getting away. You submit and let him push his tongue inside, the metallic taste fills your mouth as he explores. Henry pulls back to let you both catch a breath. A speeding car snaps you away from his hungry gaze. A panic fill you at the sight of the darkness, your parents are going to kill you if you don’t get home soon.   
Untangling yourself from Henry’s lap you try to gather all your possessions, Patrick had left a few minutes ago. A cold hand wraps around your tiny wrist, “And where are you headed off to in such a hurry?” Discounting his question you toss your bag over a bruised and bitten shoulder. “Home”, you shove his hand away and sprint through the school doors. The town was silent and empty, all the missing kids have really spooked people out. The moon peeks out from behind a tall building, lighting up the street.   
The walk home begins, your steps are large and frigid. An uneasy feeling fills your whole body, another person's presents forms behind you. Turning around you’re relieved to find just Henry, he grabs your hand and holds it tightly in his. “I want to walk you home”, confusion comes over you but you just shrug and drag him down the street.   
A question floats back into your head about yesterday, now would be the perfect time to ask. “Henry, about yesterday. What was that all about”, he stops mid step to think. “I just needed someone to take my anger out”, he continues to walk, you follow behind him. “Why though? Why didn’t you just go beat up one of the Loser kids?” Henry’s voice has a tint of aggression in it now, “None were around”.   
“Why were you angry?” His eyes travel up and down the road before landing on you, “How do you know I was angry?” You shake your head slightly at his question. “Henry, you don’t have to tell me the details, but I want to know why”. He turns away from you. “Something to do with my dad”, you had heard previously about Henry’s dad from other kids gossiping, how he’s slowly losing his marbles. You walk closer to him and squeeze his hand. “Why didn’t you just beat me up though?” Henry doesn't answer for a minute, leaving a silent space between you two. “I thought you were pretty”, a bit startled by his answer you grin to yourself. “You think I’m pretty?”   
“Well, yeah. I mean look at you. You’re literally perfect. I wasn't just going to waste the opportunity”. A bit pissed by this you continue to push, “Why didn’t you just ask?” Henry smiles at you, “So many why questions”, a large familiar house enters your view, home. Henry walks you up the steps and lets go of your hand, leaving an empty feeling in it’s wake. “You wouldn't have said yes”, he kisses your cheek and sprints away into the dark. Running your fingers over the spot he kissed a smile spreads across your face.   
Twisting the old handle you feel a pair of eyes burn into you, turning back to the darkness you see a pair of large, yellow glowing eyes, the same ones from yesterday. Alarm fills you, urging the door open hurriedly and slamming it close. Looking through the small window located in the door, nothing there’s. It’s probably just your eyes playing tricks on you, the lights from the other houses must have been what you saw. Forgetting about it you run up stairs to your untouched bed. Jumping into the cozy mess and closing your eyes, ignoring the open window letting a breeze role in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open to requests :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise comes and takes a bite out of you and the next day at school is awful.

A bitter wind continues to swirl around, shivering slightly you snuggle deeper into the nest of comfort. What feels like sharp knives run down your back are being pushed down on harder, feeling like a thousand of them are tearing into you. The pain is almost unbearable by the time you realize this isn’t a nightmare. You try to pull yourself off the bed but something is holding you down. You start to choke but can’t do anything about it. The feeling finally leaves and you can breathe clearly again. Pulling away from a damp pillow, a fuzzy red figure takes up most of your vision. Rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, you look around for the large figure, but nothing is there. Taking in deep breaths in an attempt to calm down, you take another look around in search of anything. You tried to convince yourself that it was all just a vivid nightmare.  
Coming to terms with it just being a bad dream, you timidly snuggle back into the mess of blankets. Resting on your side, you make an effort to go back to sleep, but you can’t. Your head just fills with thought and worries. Turning to the other side, you close your eyes and shut out everything. It’s useless though. An almost inaudible laughter fills your ears, and you wrap the blanket tighter around your shivering body. The laughter becomes louder and louder. You cover your ears, but the laughter is everywhere. There’s no escape from it. You open your eyes and come face to face with a shining, large red nose. Yellow gleaming eyes stare into frightened ones.  
“Aren't you going to say hello?” the figure asks. You’re scared shitless, glued to the bed. “You’re not real, this isn't real. It’s just a nightmare,” you whisper, over and over again. The figure simply laughs. “Am I not real enough for you?” the thing remarks, laughing louder. You cower in fear as the thing bears it’s sharp, pointy teeth. Jumping out of the bed and making a break for the door, you touch the handle before being thrown back to the once comfortable mess. The thing comes over to you. It has the appearance of a circus clown. The clown suit is torn and dirty, crimson stained patches littering the fabric. The clown grabs your arms and pulls your body to the edge of the mattress. It crawls up your body and leans down to the curve of your neck, drool landing on your chest as it smells you. “So sweet, so delicious!”  
Large drops of drool land on your face when the clown leaves your neck. You try to wipe the saliva away but the thing grabs ahold of your wrist. It digs its nails into the flesh, cutting through the dirty fabric of gloves. The clown takes your wrist and holds it up to its hungry mouth. You whimper in fear as it pretends to bite. A yell leaves your mouth as the clown cuts you with it’s sharp, pointed teeth. It lets out a moan and licks up every drop of blood. “So so sweet,” it moans against your arm. The clown licks down your arm to the elbow before biting out of the side. You scream loudly, endlessly, and attempt to move away. A squeaky door opening brings you back. “Sweetie, is everything okay?” your mother asks from the doorway. You hide the wounded arm and give a hurried nod to her. “Alright,” she murmurs, closing the door softly. You listen to her footsteps fade down the hall before daring to move.   
The clown’s gone from view, looking everywhere before leaving the bed. The wind from the window still blows in freely, the night sky peaceful and beautiful. Apprehensive, you dangle your feet over the bed before letting them touch the soft carpet. Closing the window, you look around the room one more time. Blood still drips down your arm from the wound, and now you know for sure that it wasn't just a nightmare. You can’t stay in this room any longer. It feels like you're being watched from every corner.  
Practically running out of the dingy room, you go to the bathroom. Slamming the old wooden door shut and locking it, you relax. Taking a moment to look at your reflection, dark bags under your eyes, blood and drool still covered your face. Fixing up your wound, it looks like you have a chunk missing from your arm. You’ll need stitches for sure. Bandaging the bitemark, you take a moment to gather yourself. Drinking some water, you head back to the now infected room. Looking under the bed and in the closet, you rest, but don’t go to sleep.   
The sky turns from black and blue to a mix of yellow and orange as the sun comes up. Sighing you get ready for the long day that awaits. The walk to hell doesn't last long enough, children playing and laughing rings in your head from everywhere, reminding you of last night. Your arm throbs from the memory of it, of the clown. A short boy with dark brown hair runs past you, his feet jumping off of the concrete echo all through the hallway. You pay no mind to him and just go to your locker to gather some books before heading to class.   
Henry and his stupid gang kept staring and making remarks to each other about you all throughout the first and second period. You felt like you wanted to cry from the degrading comments, they were literally shouting them out every time the teacher left or turned around. Everyone was laughing at you and soon it got to a point where you couldn't take it anymore. Not caring anymore you bolted out of the room and ran to the only safe spot you could think of, the bathroom. You felt pathetic crying alone on the bathroom floor, you're too upset to think clearly right now. Too busy drowning in your self-pity you don’t notice when the bathroom door creaked open.   
“What’s wrong crybaby?” your crying stops at the sound of her, Greta. You look up from the crouched position, staring her down and threatening for her to come closer. “Everyone knows about you skank. How you fucked the two psychos”, Greta laughs. “Did it feel good? Being used as the gross slut that you are?” She moves a bit closer, you tense up. “Just moved here and you already fucked half the school hasn't you? You know I bet you gape-” Greta doesn't get a chance to finish her sentence before your fist collides with her face. She knocks back and lands between the sinks, you take the chance to leave. Running out of the now broken safe zone you escape from the school, ignoring the calls to come back.  
You don’t get far before coming across more trouble, out of anyone you could have runned into why them? “Well well well, look who we have here”, you try to back away and run but someone grabs you from behind. “Hey Dollface, why'd you leave this morning? You know we were only telling the truth”, Patrick kisses the back of your neck. “Please let go of me”, you cry out. Henry laughs, “Not until we have some fun”, you try to break free again but Patrick just wholes you tighter, he moves his hand down to your bandaged wrapped hand and pushes down hard, you yell from the pain. Patrick drops you to the grass-covered floor, “Henry what the hell? I thought we were cool”. He spits on you, “We are cool when you’re sucking my dick”. The other three boys surround you and smirk, knowing what’s coming next.   
Herny’s the first to unzip himself, Patrick stands behind you and wraps a hand around your neck, pushing down. Patrick uses his other hand to pinch your nose, you can’t hold out for much longer. The second your mouth opens Henry sticks his dick in, “Bite and I’ll fucking kill you”. You just sit there as Henry fucks your mouth, choking on Patrick’s hand and Henry’s dick every once in a while. Looking up you look at the other boys, Vic looks uncomfortable while Belch looks hungry and needy. Belch gets tired of waiting and begins to play with himself. After a few rougher thrusts Henry’s cumming deep down your throat, he tastes bitter and salty Belch steps up next and shoves himself in, his loud moans fill the air as he thrust deep and fat. You watch Vic as he slowly back away from the scene, sharing your disgusted feelings for all this. Belch pulls out of your mouth and cums all over your face, your vision is blocked by blotches of transparent white.   
Patrick let’s go of you and unzips himself, he doesn't cum on you though. Patrick pisses down your back and makes his way up to the top of your head. You whimper from the feeling and smell, laughter fills your ears from above. The liquid stops and you hear Patrick tucking himself away again. You lift yourself off the ground to your knees and find the three boys walking away like nothing happened, as usual.   
Your startled by the gentle hand on your shoulder, “Let me help you”, Vic grabs hold of your hands and lifts you the rest of the way up. “Oh my god, what happened to your arm?” blood has begun to bleed through the wrapped bandaged. “Nothing”, you replied quickly. “That looks really bad. You should go see a doctor about it”, nodding you turn away from Vic and walk. “Hey, where are you going?” You pick up the pace, “Just on my way to drown myself, don’t wait up”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a filthy whore.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was bad.


End file.
